on ne peut pas comprendre l'amour
by pit-chan
Summary: parfois l'amour ressmeble à de la passion, douleureuse et violente.... (RWHG et HPGW)


**On ne peut comprendre l'amour…**

La neige continuait de tomber, recouvrant le parc de Poudlard de son doux manteau blanc. La lune brillait dans le ciel, inondant de ses rayons la nuit fraîche de décembre. Mais malgré ce paysage enchanteur, qui pourrait avoir des allures de romantisme. C'était un tout autre sentiment qui habitait le cœur des deux adolescents qui étaient dans le parc.

Parfois on pense pouvoir tout comprendre, tout surmonter. Ses erreurs, ses blessures, ses peurs…. Mais la plupart du temps se n'est pas aussi simple. Les sentiments sont compliqués, souvent inexplicable. Savoir pourquoi on aime, on souffre, on se tait…. Toutes ses choses qui font le quotidien, et qu'on pense pouvoir, avec le temps, maîtriser…

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux avait quelque chose de triste. Le jeune homme, fixait le lac glacé. Son visage était froid, distant, fermé. A ces côtés, la jeune fille, laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Et, puis-je savoir pourquoi »

Sa voix résonna dans le silence, elle n'avait pas la force de répondre, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais, bien qu'elle ignore la raison, elle était sure d'elle…

« Je ne peux plus… »

« Tu ne peux plus…. Que dois-je comprendre »

« Je suis désolée… »

Que pouvait-il dire de plus, rien… Il entreprit donc de rentrer au château. Et se fut sans un regard pour elle qu'il partit. Cette douleur qui semblait se répandre en lui, comme un poison, lent et douloureux, non, elle ne verrait pas, elle ne verrait pas ses larmes.

La jeune fille ne tenta pas de le retenir, elle ne pouvait pas. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle essayé ? Cela ne l'aurait que blessé encore un peu plus, plus profondément. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle savait qu'en ce moment même il avait mal, tout comme elle, mais les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Cela éviterait des souffrances plus grandes après….

L'amour… un sentiment bien étrange. Il peut naître n'importe quand. Un regard, une discussion, un geste, une parole…. Toutefois, il peut aussi mourir, qui pourrait prétendre à un amour éternel ? Se ne serait que mensonge, fausse promesse…. Personne ne gérer ses sentiments, pas même les sorciers…. Pas même elle….

Elle décida de quitter le parc, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, de la nostalgie dans le regard. C'était ici même qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle l'aimait encore, mais elle ne pouvait plus…. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, tout se passait trop vite, et puis cette guerre, qui tout les jours faisait plus de morts. Elle était fatiguée, autan physiquement que mentalement. Du repos, oublier, s'oublier, dans une nuit sans étoiles.

Elle passa la porte de la salle commune, il était là, assis devant le feu. Son meilleur ami assis en face de lui. Pourquoi les choses devraient être aussi compliquées. Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter de front, pas ce soir, jamais… Comme s'ils avaient compris, ils ne la retinrent pas, et elle monta se coucher.

« Pourquoi »

« Je ne sais pas vieux… »

Il y avait dans ses yeux, de la douleur, de la peine. Un sentiment d'impuissance envahit alors le jeune homme, il voyait son ami souffrir, et il ne pouvait rien faire…. Une jeune fille apparut des escaliers, portant un regard inquiet, sur son ami, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs silencieux…. Elle vint près de lui, et s'assit, prenant simplement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je l'aime tellement…. »

« Je sais… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle ne pouvait que rester près de lui et l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Il releva la tête, et lui adressa un triste sourire à travers ses larmes. Sans un mot, il se leva et quitta la salle. Les deux adolescents restés derrière échangèrent un regard.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui »

« Il faut lui laisser du temps…. »

« Oui… »

Le jeune homme se releva et fixa le parcà travers la fenêtre, plaquant son front conte la vitre froide. Elle ne fit rien, cette situation lui en rappelait une autre.

« Tu te souviens de notre rupture »

« Oui…. »

Il se retourna et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisé sur son torse, la fixant. Elle détourna le regard, préférant la vision des flammes dans l'âtre, plutôt que ses yeux profonds.

« Je me demande parfois encore, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, c'était trop dire d'en parlerça faisait trop mal, elle ne voulait pas.

« Je…. Je ne sais pas… »

« Mouais…. »

Il se leva et vint se placer à genoux devant elle. Il esquissa un sourire franc en écartant une mèche de son visage. Elle osa affronter son regard, laissant se dessiner un sourire sur son propre visage.

« Je crois qu'on s'aimait simplement trop… »

Suite à cette phrase, elle se penchant, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et l'entourant de ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que se n'était pas possible, trop de choses étaient en jeu et… »

« Je sais tout ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, mais cela n'empêche en rien, le fait que je t'aime toujours… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime…. »

Elle releva la tête, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant de se relever complètement.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Oui, je vais essayer d'attendre Harry. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et disparut dans l'escalier. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, il pensait à Harry. Il connaissait la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment.

* * *

_Flash back :_

Hermione en face de luiétait en pleur, elle refusait qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait toutes ses paroles étaient entrecoupé par des pleurs.

« J'en te prit Mione…. Que se passe-t-il »

« NON… n'approche pas… laisse moi… va-t-en »

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle lui ne lui faisait pas face, Ron ne comprenait plus rien, hier encore tout allait très bien entre eux, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient ensemble depuis bien tôt un an. Et là, aujourd'hui, elle pleurait, lui disant que tout était fini, qu'il devait arrêter, qu'il ne fallait pas….

« Mais Dis moi au moins pourquoi »

« Parce que… parce que…. Je t'aime… »

« Et où est le problème »

« Je ne peux pas Ron, comprends moi je t'en pris… c'est la guerre, les gens meurt, et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait être toi et je ne veux pas, c'est trop dur, je… »

Ron s'approcha d'elle, elle ne tenta pas de s'esquiver, il la serra alors contre lui aussi fort qu'il put.

« Rien ne vas nous arriver Hermione, je te le promets, j'ai besoin de toi avec moi, je t'aime et…. »

La jeune fille fut prise de nouvelle secousse dut à de nouveaux pleurs.

« Je t'en pris ne pleurs pas, je ne veux pas que tu pleurs, je veux de voir sourire, d'entendre rire, dis moi ce que je dois faire, tu sais que pour toi je ferrais n'importe quoi, je t'aime »

« Alors pars, laisse moi… »

En disant cela la sorcière brune s'était doucement détachée de lui, elle le regardait dans le yeux, elle ne pleurait plus. Ron soutint un moment son regard, puis il finit par détourner les yeux, il avait perdu, c'était trop tard.

« Promets moi une chose… »

La voix de jeune homme était brisée par la douleur et les larmes. La jeune fille acquiesça, silencieuse.

« Promet moi, que nous serons toujours amis, que rien, jamais, ne brisera la confiance que tu as en moi, que toujours, nous traverserons les épreuves ensembles, que j'aimais tu ne m'oublieras… »

« Je te le promets, je te promets aussi de toujours t'aimer »

Ron ferma les yeux un instant, et vint vers elle. A présent tous deux pleuraient, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux, tendre, un dernier fois ils se montraient leur amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il partit, sans se retourner, il pleurai, il voulait hurler se douleur, ou même mourir si cela pouvait soulager son cœur. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, elle plaque sa main au niveau de son cœur, elle avait tellement mal, pourquoi….

* * *

Leurs amours l'un pour l'autre avaient fini par les détruire, la passion violente, brûlante et douloureuse. Elle avait consumé chaque parcelle de leurs êtres. Cependant, se fut autan source de bonheur que de malheur. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparé parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus, mais au contraire parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop….

Apparemment Ginny avait fait la même découverte, elle et Harry étaient ensemble depuis environ six mois, mais le destin qui pesait sur les épaules de Harryétait trop lourd à supporter, mieux valait essayer de s'éloigner, malgré que cela ne change rien. Elle aimait, c'était trop tard, mais elle voulait garder cette illusion, qu'elle pouvait contrôler ce sentiment.

Mais l'amour est bien trop puissant, dévastateur, pour qu'on puisse comprendre et contrôler. La passion…. Personne ne peut comprendre….

* * *

**Bien voilà, je sais que c'est assez spéciale, vos me direz peut être s'ils s'aiment pourquoi se séparent-ils ? Et bien, parfois, l'amour était trop puissant pour qu'on puisse le supporter, c'est ce qu'on appelle la passion…. Bien, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, et j'hésite à faire une suite….**

Biz' à tous.


End file.
